Blood Under The Bridge
Blood Under The Bridge is an OC-centric Ever After High fanfic that is a combination of adventure and humor, mixed with small dashes of romance and a touch of the supernatural... Ah, who are we kidding? This story is chalk full of commentary, stupid antics, mysteries, death, love, chocolate, jokes that only make sense in context and a host of characters that somehow must band together to save the world from the threats tearing it apart... I'm betting on the Horsemen. STILL LOOKING FOR OCS TO JOIN THE CAST! ALL CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO THE OWNERS, BUT I STILL NEED MORE OCS! Oh, and OCs will be added to the list as they appear in the chapters. Chapters *Chapter 1- Prologue is out now! *Chapter 2- Our Past Lives is out now! *Chapter 3- How to Kill a Hero is out now! The Cast The characters range from the canon ones like Apple White to the OC ones like Pirouette Paper. You might even find some Narrators in the mix like Brooke Page. Don't worry: all OCs are credited to their owners! Main Players Cherry Diablo (daughter of the devil from The Girl Without Hands)- Owned by Me (Demigod of Nyx/MamonoGal1311) Vera Sorciére (daughter of the witch from The Tinderbox)- Owned by Me (Demigod of Nyx/MamonoGal1311) Vivian Jacquard (daughter of the Woman With The Ribbon Around Her Neck)- Owned by The 2000 IQ Killjoy Detective Marissa Jones (daughter of Davy Jones)- Owned by MonaBee Narrators Brooke Page (daughter of the Narrators)- Owned by Mattel Bookley Legend (son of the Storybook of Legends)- Owned by Maledict Zashley Calla Lain (daughter of the chamberlain from the Myrtle)- Owned by Maledict Zashley Other Characters Enemies The Horsemen Not much is known about them, but they totally want to bring about the apocalypse. The Wild Hunt For now, all you need to know is that they live to make the world a place you do not fancy living in... The Story The basic premise is that four girls get assigned detention on the same day for improper conduct. They bond from the experience and slowly become friends. However, something is not right in the world. Death is furious that not one, but two souls have escaped his clutches and has sent two agents into the world to kill them. Monsters have been journeying from the Uncharted Lands and are terrorizing other lands. The worst part: it may be up to some high schoolers to stop it! However, even darker horrors lurk under the surface and no one can be trusted... not even your best friend. Quotes The Geography This story is set in the world of Ever After High, which I have dubbed Arcadia. Arcadia is divided into several regions, who pretentiously refer to themselves as 'countries'. Each region has different cultures, rulers and histories, which leads them to declare that there are separate areas, something which was never intended to be Arcadia's fate. The following 'countries' are listed below. The United Fairy Kingdom (UFK)- The UFK is one of the largest regions in Arcadia and considered pretentiously to be the best one, something which is certainly up to opinion. This region is ruled by Queen Snow White and her king. The UFK is known for its blatant racism towards non-humans, something which led to Avalon and other neighboring lands seceding from the UFK. Wonderland- Whatever god designed Wonderland must have been temporarily insane at the time. Wonderland is a juxtaposition of uniqueness, filled to the brim with nonsensical people and places. Wonderland is one of four regions on the Islandic Council, which also includes Neverland, Oz and Narnia. Wonderland is unique in the sense that it has its own language. This region is ruled by not one, but four queens, though the Queen of Hearts is the main one. Wonderland is also the only region under quarantine. Neverland- Time in Neverland is definetly a bit wonky, because no one ever grows up... Unless you choose to, that is. All the people on Neverland are physically and mentally mature enough to have children, but still have that childish flair to them that marks Neverland as a youthful and fairy-filled place. One unique thing about Neverland is that another region (the Fairy Kingdom) resides in its borders. Neverland also has no ruler. Oz- Oz is the only region ruled not by royalty, but by witches! The Wicked Witches of the East and West help keep the unsavory denizens of Oz under control and manage the dangerous areas so that Oz is an enjoyable experience for everyone. The Good Witches of the North and South enforce the laws of the good people of Oz and make sure that the Emerald City is running nicely. Together, the Witches help keep Oz safe and fun for everyone. Narnia- Narnia is definitely the most secretive region with no tourist industry and an unknown method of acquiring resources. However, Narnia seems to be a militaristic orientated region because they always supply armies with resources. They print the slogan "For Aslan" on these goods. Any army that receives these resources will win the war. Always. The Uncharted Lands- The Uncharted Lands are always regarded as dangerous because of its proximity to the entrance of the Underworld. Only the toughest people can make it out there in the Uncharted Lands' barren wastelands. The Uncharted Lands has the highest mortality rate of any region for a reason. Monsters from the Underworld plague villages in this region every night. It is said that if you live in the Uncharted Lands, you should expect to lose several friends before you reach adulthood. Fools Town- This region is one of the smallest regions out there and most people think it is only a city, not a region. However, Fools Town used to be a large empire that has gradually lost land in wars until it became the size of a city. This region is one of revelry and foolish behavior. The only unique thing about it is that money grows on trees, ensuring Fools Town is also the richest region of them all. Avalon- Ah, the region of chivalry, knights in shining armor and damsels in distress! Avalon is a region where heritage is prized above everything else and your rank means everything. Strict rules govern everyone's actions and a simple glance can mean marriage... or death. Because of this, Avalon was the first region to secede from the United Fairy Kingdom, feeling that they needed to elect their own laws. To the people of Avalon, honor is above everything else. Sherwood Forest- In contrast with Avalon, Sherwood Forest is a region of brutality and unfairness, where everyone learns to fight, even the females. Sherwood Forest is world-renowned for their violent tactics when it comes to battles. Even a friendly comment can lead to a brawl on the ground. However, this region is known for the lowest crime rate of any region, because all disputes are settled with a fist fight. Swan Lake- This small lake is the smallest region, even smaller than Fools Town. It is nestled between Sherwood Forest and Avalon, separating the two. There is a unique phenomenon that can be observed here. If a child is born closer to Sherwood Forest, they will inherit both the natural grace of Swan Lake and the rough instinct of Sherwood Forest. On the other hand, if they are born closer to Avalon, they will have a sense of nobility mixed with the elegance of the lake. Because of this, mothers choose which side of the lake to give birth to their children, hoping for certain traits to appear in their brood. Atlantis- The region "under the sea", this place is home to mermaids and other sea creatures, big and small. Ruled by Poseidon, this region is prosperous and known for a large tourist industry. However, there are dark spots to this region like the Ship Graveyard, a place with shark-infested waters and haunted vessels that once sailed the Seventy Seas, or the Abyss where no one but the darkest of entities dare to tread. Truly, underwater isn't really paradise like people think. The Fairy Kingdom- Nestled in Neverland lies the resplendent Fairy Kingdom, where fairies, pixies and other small creatures live in nothing at all like harmony. Seem fairies are mostly capricious creatures and are prone to random behaviors and a flippant attitude when it comes to magic. This is why fairies are usually regarded as very dangerous. Unfortunately, lots of stories call for them, which ensures they never go unwanted. The Underworld- Ruled both by Hades and a mysterious figure called The Devil, this shady realm plagues The Uncharted Lands with their monsters every night, just for the amusement. One of the only attractions is a grand structure called Bloodmoor Castle, nestled in the land near Tartarus, known to be the home of the eccentric Schicksal family. Rumor has it that they once offered tours, but no soul ever came back out... Other nice spots are Elysium where the party never stops and the fields of asphodel which are both beautiful and yummy. Just don't eat any pomegranates! Olympus- On the top of the highest peak in the world lives the Greek pantheon. Here, they rule the world, influencing the mortal plane and screwing with people's lives. Naturally, the Greek gods are mainly shunned by other pantheons, especially the Celtic ones. Northern Hills- Northern Hills is a land frozen over. Despite the name, it is mostly inhospitable stretches of artic forest mixed in with insurmountable mountains. Ruled by the Snow Queen and filled with denizens like Baba Yaga, Northern Hills is no paradise. Luckily, staying there the night isn't very dangerous... unless the wolves get to you first. The West- There is a land where you travel back in time to the days of frontiersmen. This land is known quite simply as The West. The West is mainly desert and is said to be the closest land to Oz, but foolhardy folk have established successful settlements in the past... They just never last for long. The Aether- Renowned as the realm of dreams, this place is really where angels are born and where they live for all eternity. Hardly any mortal goes here when they die. However, the ones that do are always resurrected and marked with a white lock of hair. Ruled by Hypnos and Lethe, they struggle to keep the angels from taking over, especially since angels are not as virtuous as you might think... Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction